This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The treatment of hematologic malignancy is aggressive and can result in a decline in functional status during the initial treatment period. Patients receiving high dose chemotherapy followed by autologous peripheral blood stem cell transplant face a similar decline. At the beginning of therapy patients may be debilitated because of the disease or prior therapy. Consequences of treatment such as infection, inactivity, and decreased food intake, further diminish reserves and slow recovery. In the short term patients may not be able to receive additional therapy and are at increased risk for medical complications. In the long term functional decline may impair ability to return to work, increase risk of chronic disease and decrease quality of life. There is limited research identifying physiologic and functional changes that occur during the intense treatment and initial recovery phase of therapy for acute leukemia or autologous transplant. A decrease in aerobic capacity and strength may occur. This may be compounded by loss of muscle mass. Additionally strength need for respiration may be diminished. These consequences may be significant enough to impair an older individuals'ability to preform tasks necessary for independent living. Identifying detrimental changes will help us develop appropriate interventions for patients during and after therapy and will ultimately provide superior care for survivors of hematologic malignancy. To provide an exercise intervention for patients while they are sick and in the hospital will require careful planning and will involve several health care professionals. A pilot trial of an exercise intervention with a small number of patients will help us establish parameters for providing the intervention safely while coordinating between several health care professionals. The pilot trial will lay the ground work for establishing a standardized intervention for our hospitalized patients with hematologic malignancy. A total of 20 individuals will be recruited to participate in the study. Of these 16 will be monitored and tested over 12 weeks which will include treatment of their malignancy with chemotherapy and an initial recovery time. Aerobic capacity, strength, ability to perform daily activities, body composition will be measured. Energy expenditure, energy and protein intake and activity levels will be monitored. Assessments of quality of life and psychosocial changes will also be assessed. Four subjects will be recruited to participate in a pilot exercise intervention project. The exercise intervention will include aerobic, strength and functional training components. The participants will spend 20 minutes on each activity daily. Safety parameters must be met prior to the individuals participating in the activity. For the aerobic activity participants will use a seated bicycle ergometer with a goal or reaching 60% of their heart rate maximum. Strength training will be done using resistance bands and ankle weights. Functional training will focus on activities such as transferring and gait training. The time for the activities will remain the same however the amount of resistance for strength training and the types of functional training will change weekly based on the condition of the participant. The participants of the exercise intervention will receive the same testing as the other subjects.